Hora Punta
by Sr. Ack
Summary: Quizás lo que desató aquella situación no fue el día, el lugar y mucho menos el clima, aun teniendo estos tres factores, hubiese sido imposible tal acercamiento, uno que lo llevase a enamorarse de alguien a primera vista en tan solo unos segundos. Entonces, ¿cuál era este factor tan importante, necesario para el inicio de la historia? El tiempo, hora punta.
1. Prólogo

**Pareja:** Karamatsu X Ichimatsu

 **Disclaimer:** tanto Osomatsu-san como sus personajes no me pertenecen, por el contrario, la historia presente a continuación, sí.

 **Advertencias:** La historia se desarrolla en un UA/AU en el que ninguno de los sextillizos son hermanos, por ende, desde el punto de vista de los personajes, esto es incesto, desde el punto de vista de la historia, no lo es, tómelo como quiera, huehue. Además, la historia tendrá como género principal romance, o sea, yaoi/BL.

 **Hora punta**

 **Prólogo**

Era un día caluroso, posiblemente el peor del año. El verano se abalanzaba furiosamente sobre todos los presentes en la estación de trenes, anunciando que aún quedaban días infernales por venir, llenos de momentos incómodos, posiblemente bochornosos o incluso únicos, justo como el de aquel día de verano en que todo comenzó.

Quizás lo que desató aquella situación no fue el día, el lugar y mucho menos el clima, aun teniendo estos tres factores, hubiese sido imposible tal acercamiento, uno que lo llevase a enamorarse de alguien a primera vista en tan solo unos segundos. Entonces, ¿cuál era este factor tan importante, necesario para el inicio de la historia? El tiempo, hora punta.

La estación estaba llena, las personas iban y venían, movilizándose todos a sus respectivos hogares luego de un día de intenso trabajo, exhaustos, esperando llegar pronto a sus hogares.

Allí estaba Karamatsu, luchando contra la gran turba de gente que intentaba por la fuerza ingresar a los vagones. Eran alrededor de las 7 pm y aún no lograba tomar un tren, ya había dejado pasar tres debido a la masa de personas acumulada en posiblemente cada estación. Era un infierno en la tierra, pensaba. La gente se comportaba como animales; incluso las mujeres jóvenes, aquellas que siempre le enseñaron debía tratar con extrema delicadeza, daban codazos, patadas, todo tipo de golpes a diestra y siniestra haciéndose su camino hasta subir al carro; o las mujeres más maduras, Karamatsu creía que estas eran las peores, pues su violencia llegaba a altos niveles con tal de conseguir finalmente un asiento. El calor del pleno verano tampoco lo beneficiaba en aquella situación.

A pesar de todo, Karamatsu logró ingresar por fin a un vagón aliviado de no tener que pasar la noche en la estación o hasta que esta cerrase, pero fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien lo tiró del cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a desabordar, quedándose nuevamente esperando el siguiente tren.

La estación seguía llena, ahora con menos posibilidades de que alguien le robase su oportunidad de volver a casa, pero la hora punta seguía. Sabía que duraría hasta quizás un poco más de las 8 pm.

No recordaba el que alguna vez le haya costado tanto volver a su hogar, se estaba resignando a simplemente volver en bus, aunque le costaría más tiempo de lo normal, o quizás un taxi si estaba dispuesto a gastar más con tal de llegar a su hogar. Su pesimismo era tal que comenzó a planificar mentalmente la ruta en lo que el tren llegaba, decidió que si no lograba abordar el siguiente, se marcharía en busca de otro medio de transporte.

Entonces, el esperado llegó, la gente hacía ya sus últimos intentos para abordar. Karamatsu emplearía su última táctica e ingresaría al primer vagón del tren, el cual generalmente tiene menos gente, ya que todos se acumulaban en aquel que daba a la entrada del andén. Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que logró alcanzarlo antes de este iniciar el cierre de puertas.

A pesar de lo anteriormente dicho, el vagón estaba inesperadamente tan lleno como los demás, sorprendía la capacidad pulmonar que se debía de tener para respirar algo de oxígeno en el horno en que se encontraba.

El vehículo iba más rápido de lo normal, al parar en cada estación, debía ejercer gran cantidad de fuerza para afirmarse de alguna baranda y así mantenerse en pie, no quería sentir el bochorno de caerse y que todos lo mirasen.

Fue entonces que el tren frenó de tal manera que todos los presentes estuvieron a punto de tocar el suelo. Karamatsu sintió como alguien chocaba bruscamente contra su pecho, afortunadamente, logró conservar el equilibrio, logrando atajar también a quien había dado contra él hace unos segundos.

Palpó disimuladamente el torso de aquel descuidado frente a él y distinguió una contextura delgada, pero blanda, tal como el cuerpo de una mujer.

Una joven había caído rendida ante sus brazos debido a la violencia de la hora punta. Pobre muchacha, estaba sola ante esa multitud de mandriles que podían amenazar con aprovecharse de ella en semejante situación… pero no, no, no, Karamatsu se sentía con el deber de protegerla y defenderla de ser necesario, quizás ella se volvería una futura Karamatsu's girl, como gustaba llamar a sus pretendientes.

-Lo siento…- distinguió Karamatsu casi como susurro, bajó la mirada para observar el rostro de la damisela que tenía contra su pecho y sintió como todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaban. A quien tenía en frente, era un hombre.

El muchacho alzó su vista y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Un latido.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, inmediatamente se tomó el pulso pensando que tanto calor le estaba afectando, pero no era así, fue la mirada amatista la que había hecho que su corazón diera una vuelta en su pecho.

No se lo creía. Toda su vida había perseguido mujeres, salido con ellas, e incluso en algunos casos su carisma las encantaba, por lo que era imposible pensar que la primera vez que se enamoraría, sería de un hombre. Decidió aceptar la errónea idea de que su presión se había elevado.

-No hay na…- Articuló Karamatsu queriendo además devolver a la mirada perdida de esos ojos de amatista, una llena de seguridad, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando aquellos extraños colores ya se habían marchado del vagón, dejando al ofuscado Karamatsu parado en medio de las puertas del tren, mirando como su primer amor se mezclaba entre la gente del andén.

 **N.A:**

Es mi primer fanfic escrito en la vida, quiero comenzar con el pie derecho y decir que si alguien realmente llega a este fanfic, pueda darme algún consejo 3

El capítulo es cortito, intentaré extenderlos con el tiempo.

Una aclaración, sé que es posible que una hora punta en Japón no ha de ser igual que una Occidental, es por eso que preferiría que no piensen que la historia se desarrolla en Japón, no sé cómo es más allá de los animes, y no creo que eso ayude, pues he visto como incluso los japos creen que los americanos se saludan de beso en la boca.

Mis finales para "continuaciones", siempre han sido un desastre según muchos de mis profes de Lenguaje, así que no esperen un final de capítulo apasionante, en serio, son un asco :/

Agradecería algún review o cualquier forma de decirme que la historia comenzó bien.

 **Edit.**

Cambié algunas palabras repetidas y tal que no me gustaban, modifiqué errores de redacción y tal.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Pareja:** Karamatsu X Ichimatsu

 **Disclaimer:** tanto Osomatsu-san como sus personajes no me pertenecen, por el contrario, la historia presente a continuación, sí.

 **Advertencias:** La historia se desarrolla en un UA/AU en el que ninguno de los sextillizos son hermanos, por ende, desde el punto de vista de los personajes, esto es incesto, desde el punto de vista de la historia, no lo es, tómelo como quiera, huehue. Además, la historia tendrá como género principal romance, o sea, yaoi/BL.

 **Capítulo I**

Era media noche, Karamatsu no conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente divagaba en el acontecimiento ocurrido aquella noche. Se cruzaban una y otra vez esos ojos amatistas por su mente, esa mirada perdida que le aceleraba el corazón a mil por hora. Era necesario olvidarlos y seguir su vida tal cual la llevaba hasta ahora, el querer encontrar lo inalcanzable solo le traería dolor y un profundo sentimiento de vacío… pero era imposible, así lo creía, así lo sentía.

Pronto los brazos de Morfeo lo abrazarían y descansaría lo poco y nada que podía.

 **YYYYYY**

Karamatsu se encontraba como cada día de la semana en dirección a su trabajo, la gran tienda de ropa "Shi Shi", un negocio excepcional cuyo catálogo incluía ropa importada especialmente desde Francia, tal como solía decir su jefe a todas las mujeres que cruzaban por ahí, engañándolas descaradamente. Todos los empleados a excepción de aquellos que no llevaban más de dos meses en el local sabían la verdad: la gran marca exclusiva no era más que ropa china de muy bajo costo.

Para zafarse de reclamos y posibles demandas a las que podía enfrentarse el negocio, se les hacía creer a los nuevos trabajadores y consumidores que la tela utilizada era de muy alto nivel, por ende, delicada; las costuras eran puntadas tan finas que se desgarrarían ante cualquier muestra de maltrato hacia la tela, ocultando así, su pésima calidad.

Karamatsu no se sentía bien por engañar a las bellas damas que debía de atender, era uno de los factores que odiaba de su trabajo. En lo usual se acercaba casualmente a la clientela fingiendo atender dudas o incentivándolas a comprar, entre palabra y gestos aproximaba sus labios a los oídos de las mujeres y susurraba lentamente, "esta tienda no posee telas lo suficientemente finas para su suave y tersa piel" como indirecta para que estas se marchasen. Su voz grave le añadía el toque seductor que aceleraba el pulso de cualquiera, su capacidad nata para coquetear lo ayudaba constantemente a pasar desapercibido, pero era reprendido por su supervisor por "incomodar" a las clientas. No era culpa del azul el hecho de que estas instintivamente se sonrojasen en cuanto sentían su aliento contra sus orejas, el sólo cumplía con su labor.

Era normal para Karamatsu tener su celular lleno de contactos de mujeres por la misma razón, después de atenderlas, estas lo acosaban hasta conseguir su número, aceptar una cita con ellas, o ambas. En algunos casos iba más allá de lo que él esperaba, y prontamente era desechado. Ya se había acostumbrado, aunque esto era lo segundo que odiaba de su trabajo, que su cuerpo atrajera a la clientela que quería ahuyentar y que luego estas se aprovechasen de él.

Ahora se hallaba ahí, pateando papeles por la acera en lo que llegaba a su empleo, su cabeza aún estaba en un rumbo totalmente incorrecto. Era frustrante.

Alzó su muñeca a la altura del pecho y centró la mirada en las manivelas de su reloj de pulsera, 8 am. Temprano, como siempre. En los dos años que llevaba laborando para el avaro de su jefe jamás se retrasó. Con lo mucho que le costaba encontrar un trabajo digno debido a su personalidad, no desperdiciaría el único que ha logrado conseguir y mantener por su ineptitud para llegar temprano.

-Good morning- saludó efusivamente e inclinando su cabeza hacia el guardia que resguardaba el local. Inmediatamente tras cruzar la entrada del edificio su sonrisa cayó, devolviéndole un aspecto neutral a su rostro. Soltó un suspiro y se posicionó detrás de algún mostrador a espera del ingreso de alguien por la puerta principal. Mientras tanto, contemplaba como cada mañana la inmensidad de la tienda, siempre se sorprendía de cómo semejante timo había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba, entre las más reconocidas del país. Simplemente asombroso.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, quería considerar una vez más el retirar la ropa de fiesta de la sección y probársela prenda por prenda, le encantaba los brillos que estas desprendían, como si dijeran por sí mismas "mírame", y sentirse notado por la gente que lo rodeaba era algo que lo halagaba de sobre manera, una sensación por la que incluso llevaría puesto aquellos vestuarios a diario si fuese necesario. Era un egocéntrico, quizás por un algún complejo que desarrolló con el paso de los años.

Atisbó al frente una vez más y se levantó estrepitosamente con mucha rapidez - ¡Chibita! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – exclamó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, infeliz? Trabajo aquí, es más, soy tu supervisor, maldición. – El calvo hizo una pausa y seguido alzó una ceja interrogante - ¿Por qué tanta exaltación? No me digas, ¡volviste a sacar la ropa de fiesta del recibidor! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que los brillos son muy dolorosos, incluso para ti, desgraciado!

Instintivamente, Karamatsu observó sus piernas. Atrapado con las manos en la masa. Ni cuenta se había dado de que en algún momento se había puesto los pantalones brillantes que tanto le gustaban, tal cual un esclavo sin voluntad.

-No es lo que crees- soltó recobrando la postura segura que siempre realizaba cuando estaba acorralado en conjunto con una expresión facial del mismo tipo.

-Sólo sácatelos y vuelve a ponerlos donde estaban, prepárate para abrir la tienda, infeliz, ya son las 9:30 – Chibita se dirigió a los vestuarios para empleados, donde dejó su chaqueta y cambió rápidamente su camisa por una polera blanca que era el uniforme de empleado.

Así transcurrió lo poco de la buena mañana de Karamatsu antes de ser forzado a retirarse por la gran cantidad de errores que estaba cometiendo. Intentaba realizar los trabajos más pesados con tal de mantenerse ocupado con cualquier mínima cosa, pero terminaba arruinándolo todo. Su trato con las clientas también se había visto afectado, casos en los cuales les decía ofensivamente a mujeres algo mayores que en la tienda no había tallas tan grandes para ellas en cuanto estas le preguntaban por algún producto.

\- ¡Arruinas todo, desgraciado! - gritó un furioso Chibita saliendo a paso acelerado de "servicio al cliente" en dirección al mostrador donde se encontraba Karamatsu – Si tienes algún problema solo dilo, sabes que antes que tu superior soy tu amigo, infeliz. -su rabia se había apaciguado.

-I'm sorry, Chibita, but, es un tema con el que no creo que esta vez puedas ayudarme, necesito hablar con Todomatsu – El pelinegro elevó su mano hasta llevarla detrás de su nuca, apenado.

-Oh, así que esa clase de problemas… está bien, retírate, tienes hasta las una, cuando tu hora de almuerzo termina, ¡Y no olvides traerme una dona, que me muero de hambre, maldición!

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto, infeliz, es mejor a que estés ¡destruyendo todo! - hizo un énfasis pronunciado en las últimas palabras, y agregó- solo ve, maldición.

Karamatsu fijó su mirada por unos segundos en el de menor tamaño -Thank you, Chibita- relajó su expresión, inclinando levemente hacia arriba una de las comisuras de sus labios, regalando una sonrisa ladina. Procedió a la entrada del edificio.

En el momento que cruzó la puerta, aceleró el paso, trotando unas cuantas calles, apurado. A pesar de todo, el tiempo que el calvo le había dado no parecía ser suficiente como para arreglar sus conflictos internos y, además, comer. Siempre llegaba temprano, pero ¿qué clase de monstruo del tiempo creía Chibita que era? Ya no importaba, aprovecharía cada segundo que se le había otorgado, pero necesitaba llegar rápido al "Sutaba Caffe".

Las calles estaban llenas, era de esperarse, trabajaba en una zona comercial muy concurrida y ya eran cerca de las 12 pm, horario en que las calles eran más transitadas. Forzaba espacios entre la gente para andar y que esta no bloquease su camino, estaba sudando, el calor del verano se hacía presente siempre en las peores situaciones, la acera, el asfalto, las personas, lo hacían superarse.

Casi como un oasis en medio del desierto, encontró ese exquisito congelador tan necesario, "Sutaba Caffe", se leía en el letrero sostenido sobre la puerta.

El café más popular de la zona era donde trabajaba Todomatsu, el amigo al cual Karamatsu le contaba constantemente sus problemas con mujeres, no exactamente porque tuviese un gran historial amoroso que le bridara experiencias, sino que, al estar rodeado siempre por las mismas, tenía una visión más femenina de cada situación.

Karamatsu ingresó agitado al local, una oleada de aire fresco lo golpeó. Zona segura para resguardarse de las altas temperaturas de afuera que seguían en aumento.

\- ¡Ka-ra-mat-su! - escuchó en la lejanía, un chico algo femenino corría dando saltitos hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello y estrechando su cuerpo – ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado un tiempo, amigo – Todomatsu subió el volumen de su voz en esa última palabra y volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia el grupo de chicas que los miraba con interés desde la esquina derecha del sitio.

-Hey, Totty… - Intentó articular Karamatsu aún impactado por la sorpresa, el menor nunca lo había recibido tan alegre por nada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, no era una actitud común de él – Are you ok, bro…? –

Todomatsu incrementó la fuerza de su agarre - ¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz, como no lo estaría después de ver a mi amigo! – exclamó. Otra vez, como tic nervioso, giró su cabeza en dirección al grupo de chicas, seguidamente se acercó a la oreja del mayor y susurró – _Mira, probablemente no lo hayas notado, pero hay un grupo de bellezas en el que estoy interesado ahí, tú ya tienes una apariencia que atrae mujeres, así que o mínimo actúas como gancho para mí, o puedes olvidarte de tu amiguito ahí abajo_ –finalizó su amenaza ejerciendo una pequeña presión con su pierna en el bulto del de ojos azules, generando un terror absoluto en él.

Totty podía ser un amor de persona con muchas chicas, actuaba tierno en cada situación que podía por la misma razón, pero ocultaba su verdadera identidad, la que únicamente mostraba a su grupo social más íntima. Era una serpiente venenosa.

-Of course…- la voz de Karamatsu se quebraba en su intento por sonar natural, ayudaría tanto como sus capacidades aquel día se lo permitieran, su hombría se encontraba en juego.

Prosiguieron a sentarse en alguna mesa de la esquina izquierda del local, planeando su táctica para acercarse al grupo de señoritas que se encontraba al lado opuesto. Les dirigirían unas miradas coquetas iniciando un corto flirteo, simularían que comparten opiniones entre ellos mientras seguían observándolas y entonces, Karamatsu se decidiría a acercárseles. Con su talento las engatusaría, logrando convencerlas de dejarlos sentarse con ellas, una vez el camino estaba despejado Todomatsu se le uniría, este se encontraba en su receso, por ello no tendría mayores problemas al momento de jugar su rol.

Ejecutaron su plan a la perfección, todo estaba en orden. Ambos charlaban con las mujeres con naturalidad, podrían conseguir unos cuantos números telefónicos si todo iba perfecto, pero el mundo no estaba del lado de Karamatsu ese día.

El mayor en un intento por cambiar su postura a una más relajada, estiró su brazo hasta dejar su codo sobre el respaldo de la silla, se encorvó un poco hacia adelante mientras cruzaba sus piernas, descuidando la posición de su mano libre. Derramó toda una copa de café helado sobre el regazo de la chica que tenía a su costado.

Silencio.

La muchacha, indignada, se levantó y dirigió al baño, de donde salió minutos después. Lanzó una mirada asesina a Karamatsu y luego un gesto a sus acompañantes, quienes, con un movimiento de cabeza, se pararon en conjunto y la acompañaron a la salida.

Todomatsu giró su cabeza hasta chocar con la mirada petrificada de Karamatsu, sonrió ligeramente, se paró de su asiento y se posicionó al lado de donde estaba el nombrado –Karamatsu… necesito ir al baño –dijo, y procedió. En un acto reflejo el de ojos azules se persignó y lo siguió, sudaba frío.

 **YYYYYY**

\- ¡Tenías un trabajo! - Totty agarró al mayor del cuello de la polera y lo arremetió contra la pared del cuarto -¿Sabes qué significa esto? –Los ojos del menor desprendieron un brillo siniestro, su pierna ejerció presión sobre el bulto del mayor. Estaba molesto, tan cerca de la victoria, de salir con una chica en otros "términos" después de tanto tiempo, y todo se había ido al drenaje, sus sueños y esperanzas de no morir virgen se habían ido junto a ese frío café.

-Totty, podemos conversar esto, no es necesario tomar medidas tan graves – tanto la voz de Karamatsu como su cuerpo temblaban, estaba pálido.

Todomatsu meditó unos momentos y deshizo su agarre, dio unos pasos en reversa, alejándose del azabache - ¡Esto es injusto, tú eres increíblemente doloroso y consigues tantas chicas como se te acercan, y yo, tengo encanto, soy lindo y con un gusto fino y excesivamente bueno en ropa y, aun así, parece que moriré solo y virgen! –torció su boca haciendo un puchero, incluso en esas situaciones quería lucir tierno, se había acostumbrado a realizar esas expresiones.

-I'm sorry, Totty… - Karamatsu inclinó su torso un poco hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos, cabizbajo, aún si su estrepitoso fracaso en su intento por ayudar a su amigo no había sido su intención, se sentía increíblemente dolido al ser responsable directo de la reacción del contrario.

\- Eh, ¿qué haces? Asustas – soltó sin más, rompiendo la tensión en el ambiente. Una de las cualidades del menor era lo rápido que se recomponía después de ese tipo de situaciones, no era de extrañar en su actitud –Estás raro hoy… ¿Te botaron otra vez o te enamoraste de alguien? – Hizo una pausa reflexionando acerca de sus palabras, Karamatsu aspiró hondo mientras que el anteriormente nombrado comenzaba a reír –Imposible, imposible, no hay manera de que algo así haya pasado, ¿esta vez fue por teléfono, cierto? – decía entre risas que de un momento a otro cesaron. El azul permanecía imperturbable.

Totty se inclinó hasta quedar al nivel del rostro de Karamatsu, incrédulo de realmente haber dado en el clavo –Vamos a las mesas, estaremos más cómodos ahí- palmó el hombro del de ojos azules y se dirigieron a su destino.

 **YYYYY**

Se sentaron en los mismos asientos previos del incidente, Todomatsu contemplaba expectante a su acompañante esperando que este articulara alguna palabra. El aludido abrió lentamente su boca, la mirada ajena se clavaba en él.

Unos segundos.

Una pausa.

Mascó una dona.

\- ¡Suéltalo de una vez! – Chilló el menor, no había nada peor que pausas e injustificada tranquilidad al momento de hablar sobre un tema que hacía querer comerse las uñas, como cuando alguien te decía que debía contarte algo importante de ti, pero otro día. Esa sería la situación que se adaptaría perfectamente a cómo se encontraba Todomatsu. - ¿Es linda? –lo interrogó alterado. Conocía a Karamatsu desde hace algunos años y jamás había escuchado algo como "amor" en un sentido más allá del deseo saliendo de la boca del mayor, hasta ese momento no lo oía, pero la reacción ajena ante su burla lo dijo todo.

-No estoy seguro… - arrugó las cejas e hizo una mueca con la boca.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Si te has enamorado de ella ha de ser por algo – Totty apoyó su quijada sobre sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados encima de la mesa.

Karamatsu meditó unos segundos y recordó tanto como pudo el momento, el calor infernal del horno andante, la necesidad incontrolable de salir al exterior, el brusco meneo del tren, el dolor que le provocaba el ejercer fuerzas descomunales con su brazo para sostenerse, y un cuerpo ajeno pujando contra el suyo. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, avanzó en sus memorias hasta el instante en que vio su rostro y la respuesta se iluminaba –sus ojos –admitió.

Todomatsu comenzó a demostrar mayor interés en el tema inclinándose hacia delante entusiasmado -Wow, eso es nuevo, debió ser una chica realmente bella como para que la miraras a los ojos –Comenzó a picar al otro en el brazo con un dedo mientras le guiñaba reiteradamente.

-Era un chico –soltó el azul.

El menor quedó frío.

\- ¿Un chico? – enfatizó el rosa, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Un chico –reafirmó.

Todomatsu estalló en una carcajada sonora, los clientes del local reaccionaron fastidiados ante la escena fuera de lugar que se estaba llevando a cabo, por instinto, el de ojos azules se agachó ligeramente por la vergüenza. Totty, en cambio, se estaba afirmando el estómago por el dolor que le causaba la risa, no por la situación en sí, más bien por el cliché que protagonizaba su amigo.

\- ¡Tanto tiempo siendo cazado por chicas, y ahora resulta que te has enamorado de un hombre! – El menor seguía riendo, aunque menos estruendosamente que antes –No puedes tener más mala suerte – agregó respirando agitado en su intento por calmarse.

\- ¿Crees que no lo creo yo también? Aún espero que haya sido solamente por el calor, pero mi cuerpo sigue reaccionado ante las memorias, fue amor a primera vista – levantó su mano y apoyó la frente en las puntas de sus dedos realizando otra de las poses "dolorosas" que tanto molestaba al resto.

-Ni siquiera el amor te quita lo doloroso. Asco – con sus manos, Totty se impulsaba lejos de la mesa. –Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? –añadió.

-Olvidarlo como pueda, cuanto antes mejor, es imposible que lo vuelva a ver en mi vida – respondió estirando sus brazos. Su caso era uno perdido, se enamoró de alguien en vía pública, en un momento inadecuado, no sabía si acaso volvería a verlo en su vida, seguramente no, su simple encuentro había sido una coincidencia enorme que requería de la alineación de los astros para consumarse, no pasaría otra vez.

El menor se acercó otra vez reincorporándose a la atmosfera - ¿Por qué no? - preguntó.

Karamatsu se enderezó en su puesto - ¿Por qué no…?- repitió, abrió los ojos de par en par, como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea más asombrosa de la vida, se paró y caminó a la entrada del café, donde se detuvo y giró hacia atrás –Thank you, Totty –articuló y siguió su camino.

¿Por qué no? Fue la sencilla pregunta que le abrió las puertas del universo. Todomatsu es un genio, pensaba, ignorando el hecho de que la idea le pertenecía. Era lo usual entre el par, el nombrado jamás le solucionaba un problema al mayor, solo lo inducía a pensar por sí mismo, sus preguntas casuales eran lo que lo lograban, pero Karamatsu siempre le entregaría el crédito de ello. El menor era consciente de esto, su experiencia le decía que no importa cuán bueno fuese un consejo proporcionado, nadie jamás lo seguiría, aburrido de esa práctica, solo se dignaba a hacer preguntas coherentes que tarde o temprano ayudarían a cualquiera a encontrar el camino.

Su cometido se había cumplido, el de ojos azules estaba decidido, no importaba cuánto le costase, encontraría una vez más a quien con una mirada, lo había hechizado.

 **N.A:** Cualquier crítica, aporte, lo que sea, es bienvenido!  
Me tardé bastante, he estado colapsando con trabajos recientemente, no he tenido tiempo para escribir porque el poco que tengo lo uso para dormir, también que los trabajos me consumen lo poco y nada de creatividad que me queda y muero, I'm sorry ;_;  
No sabía si realmente subir este capítulo tal cual está, lo he revisado varias veces y meditado acerca de ello, así que decidí subirlo en lugar de estar calentándome la cabeza, por esto, cualquier error, corrección, sugerencia o consejo es bienvenido. Aun así, espero sea de su agrado, me centré bastante en las relaciones de Karamatsu para comenzar y contextualizarlas, pero sigue sin convencerme mi redacción del capítulo.

Muuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, me llenaron el alma, en serio, fueron muy tiernos! 3

 **Edit.:** Correcciones


End file.
